Violet's Story
by LadyOlly106
Summary: Violet was raised in a lab that just shut down.She isn't totally human.She moves in with Dr. Cullen and his family.It will not be the first time she meet some of them.Read how she founds her way in the world with the help of the Cullens and werewolves
1. Chapter 1

There this girl named Violet . She not normal at all. She not even totally human. She human, vampire , and werewolf. She was raised in a lab so she never been in the world until the lab get shuts down now she has to find somewhere to live.

Chapter 1

" Here you going, you have 4 outfits, a cell phone, $200 dollars , and a credit card. Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you until you find somewhere to stay?" Aro said. "No thanks I'm good if I need you I will call. I already know where I'm going. I'm going to see if I can stay with Dr. Cullen." Violet replied. " Ah, Dr. Cullen good chance he live with a big family so you will be well protected. But I must warn you there not like us in any way they have their own way of looking at the world. "With a smile Violet leaves.

*2 weeks later*

Emmett walks to the table with a full plate. "Why do you get so much food it so wasteful you're just going to throw it away?" Bella asked. "Yeah but I look like a jock so I have to look like I eat like one." Bella frowns "You could give it to someone that can't afford lunch." Edward chuckles "Bella, do you ever stop worrying about other people?" Bella doesn't reply and just plays with her food. Renesmee, Jacob, Seth , and Michael all sit now. "We are going to get a new sister!" Alice screams out of nowhere. "We have to go home right now!" "Hon, we can't just leave we have school." Jasper said. Right when he said that Edward phone rings and Carlisle tell everybody that they need to come home and that they need to act sad cause their "aunt" just died.

When they get home they find Carlisle and Violet having light conviction on the couch. "Who is this?" Rosalie asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"Everybody this is Violet, Her and I have known each other for a long time."

"How y'all meet?" Emmett asked

"I'm sorry but I can't share that with you until I'm sure I can trust y'all." Violet says with her head down

"Violet, Is that really you?" Jasper ask stunned

"Daddy? No it can't be! You're dead!"

"No Maria saved me. Your mother wasn't so lucky."

"You have a daughter and you didn't think to tell me?" Alice asked

" I thought she was dead and it was before I even meant you." Jasper says with sadness in his eyes.

" I'm not mad just stunned and confused and happy all at once. I mean you have a Daughter! How?"

Violet, Carlisle, and Jasper share a look. "It ok you can trust us." Bella said "Ok well it let sit down." Violet replies. Carlisle and Esme sat with Bella and Edward on the couch. Alice sat on Jasper lap in the chair. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat and Jacob and Renesmee sat on the floor. Violet stood in front of them messing with her hands nervously. "Well ok I was born in this lab called Hecate. It a place where doctors and scientist from all over the world come and do experiments on people like me. They get vampires, werewolves, and humans and make them have kids. They would tell you that you'll get 2 million dollars and that how they would get people to be ok with this. Of course they don't normally live long enough to get payed. You see these tattoos? This one on my arm is my number like prisoners get. Also I have this broad code on my wrist for when they do experiments they can tell what they already done to me and keep track of it like that. This one on my shoulder is to show that I'm what they like to call dangerous and risky."

" What makes you dangerous?" Emmett asked.

"My powers" Violet replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room goes silent. "What is your power?" Emmett asks a little scared. "Well when I was born I had the ability to basically make it seem like we were in a different world. I can make it seem like we are at the beach if I wanted to. Then when they started doing experiments on me and changing the way my brain works. They added a couple abilities like from the moment I meet you I have your ability. So Jasper, Alice, Edward I now have yawl's abilities. Also I can't be killed; you can hurt me if you don't have the intention to kill me if you come at me with a knife planning on killing me there that like bubble around me that wouldn't let you get to me." Violet explained. "Does everybody have those abilities from the lab?" carlie asked "Well the no killing thing yes but the other two are just me. All of us were different but they were spending some much money on us there no way they were going to let some random person kill us. The reason why I was dangerous was because I could make you think you were seeing your worst nightmare and run away while you were screaming your head off. They didn't like that but they never found out how to take abilities, just give them."

"What are you? Vampire or human? "Bella asked

"I'm…um…well I don't know. See jasper a vampire of course but my mum she was a human with werewolf gene. So I'm a mix of all of them."

"What do you eat?" Carlisle wondered

"Well in the lab I just drink blood. One of the experiments was to see if I could live on human food alone and I fail badly. We found out that I can solely survive on blood but not on human food. The only way I could do that was if I had blood once a week, but not more if I tried to go longer I would get really sick."

"Well that all for now. We will learn more as time goes on. Let show you your room. You will be sleeping with nessie ,if that ok?"

"Yeah that cools we are around the same age so you should be fine. Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes you do. Don't worry you have classes with everyone so you willn't be alone."

"You do remember we didn't have a school right? I will be very behind, so I probably shouldn't go"

"Well your story is that your parents were very badly addicted to drugs and never took you to school or anything. So you were put in a house until they could clean up their act but they over dosed together and die before that could happen. So Esme and I adopted you." Carlisle said with a smile

"Oh lovely, Y'all thought of everything..Great." Violet said then flashed a smile

"Yes they do that, soon they will want to buy you everything in the state just wait." Bella said laughing

*Next Moring*

Nessie and Violet get ready for school then walked stair to a full family room. "Well good morning, Breakfast?" Esme greeted

"YES! I'm so hungry! What did you make…oh waffles! I love waffles!" Nessie said excitedly

"Do y'all have any A+? " Violet asked

"No, we don't keep blood in the house. We hunt when we need to." Edward replied

"Oh, well then I will stop by the hospital before school. " Violet said then grabs backpack then walk towards the door

"Violet Will you please just eat the waffles. We try to keep a animal only diet." Carlisle begged

Violet wrinkles her nose then walks over to the kitchen. Picks up a waffle and bites it." Oh my word that gross!" She puts down the waffle and looks at Carlisle "Really?"

Everybody laughs "Baby steps" Carlisle replied with a smile "Jasper going hunting after school. You can go with him. It will be good for y'all to have some alone time and catch up."

Violet smiles "ok, I will enjoy that a lot" Jasper smiles "ok well let get going can't have violet late for her first day at school!" Emmett says excitedly

Everyone starts to walk out the door. "Edward and Bella please not too much showing of affection, Emmett no bad jokes keep it PG please, Rosalie no sneaking off with Emmett to mess around, Jasper try to relax, Alice remember not everyone need help with their clothing choices, Nessie remember you are only I freshman so play down how smart you are, and violet remember we don't feed off of humans so if you have any temptations just walk away or hold your breath ok? " Carlisle lovingly

Bella: Will do

Edward: We will try

Emmett: Sure take the fun out of everything

Rosalie: Can't help it he just so good looking

Jasper: Yes sir

Alice: It not my fault that girl didn't know that strips don't go with Polk dots

Nessie: I hate having to get answer wrong to make it seem like I'm just learning this stuff

Violet: Today going to be torture

When they all get to school it about 5 minutes till school starts

"Ok so how does this whole school thing work?" Violet asked

Everybody laughs. Violet glares at them, so they stop. "Wait your serious? You really have no idea?" Nessie asked a little shocked.

"We didn't really have a school we just learn so stuff though being around the scientist." Violet relied hurt.

"Oh, Then I will help you. Follow me. "Nessie said with a smile

"Thanks, so tell me about you and Jacob."

Nessie smiled "Well there not much to say were dating, His very good to me as he should be. I keep thinking his going to ask me to marry him but he doesn't it like he afraid I'm going to say no."

"Oh well maybe he just needs a push."

"That a great idea! I know just the way to do it too!"

Violet laughs right when they get to the office "Ok go in there tell them your name say your new and need a schedule. Then someone will walk you to your first class. Well you get into your first class go to the teacher, it easy to tell who they are because they will be the only ones standing. And then the rest will play out! I will see you at lunch we all sit together and you can meet Seth and Michael." Nessie said before running now the hall

After Violet got her schedule she went to her first class which was English. When she walked in she saw that she had the class with Emmett. "Hello there who are you?" a tall man guessed

"I'm Ollie, I'm new here and it looks like I have you for my first class" Violet replied

"Oh well welcome to my class you can take a sit wherever you can find one it doesn't matter."

Emmett smiles at violet and points at a seat right next him. Violet sits down and says a silent thank you to him. "Ollie?" Emmett mouths back "Violet to much of a weird name. I thought I would go more normally without being too normally if that makes sense. "Violet replies

After class Emmett walked violet to her next class which was French. She was late for this class so when she got there the teacher was already teaching. "Bonjour et qui êtes-vous d'être en retard pour ma classe? Je devine votre Ollé? Je déteste les enfants nouveaux dans le milieu de l'année il ya donc derrière! Votre juste aller à l'échec de ma classe. (Hello and who are You to be late for my class? I'm guessing your Ollie? I hate getting new kids in the middle of the year there so behind! Your just going to fail my class.) » Eh bien je ne dirais pas cela. Je peux passer ta classe facile. J'ai été élevé parlant le français, alors je suis très fluent. Well i wouldn't say that. I can pass your class easy. I was raised speaking french, so i'm very fluent.» Violet replied With a smile. «Wait you know french ?How is this ? Why are you taking my class if you know it ? » The teacher asked angry. « Well it the only forgen languge this school has. » Just go sit down ! »

This is all I could do for chapter the next one will be better and please review and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong


	3. Chapter 3

**If you read this please just review enough to say you read it so I have a reason to keep updating. I will keep updating anyways but if I know at least one person is reading it then I will do it more. **

After French was lunch. Bella was in violet's French class, so on the way to the lunch room they had a chance to talk. "So violet if you don't mind me asking...What was it like being raised in the lab?"

"Hell, you would hear screams at night and everybody just has this died look in their eye. You were always in pain and they wouldn't give us pain killers so you felt everything. Which was bad for people with powers close to dad's or Edwards?"

"Did anyone try to run away?"

"Well that thought never occurred to many of us. We did know life outside of the lab and there was no one there to tell us about it. I think as much as we hated there, we were ok with going out in the unknown. For all we knew the outside world could have been a lot worst."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go though that seems really hard….I mean of course it was hard…it just….i'm just saying..."

Violet smiled "I get what you meant"

It was then they got to the lunch building. "Ok before we go in just know that there a lot of people in there and it might be really hard but we will be there for you ok?"

"Yea, Oh and Nessie said I'm going to meet Jacob and Michael? Who is Michael to us and does he know about us?

" Oh yes he is a werewolf like Jacob…wait you knew that Jacob was a werewolf, right?"

"Actually no but everything make more sense now. So I'm guessing nessie is his imprint."

"Yes Edward wasn't happy but I love that he is" Bella said with a big smile "Let go"

By the time Bella and Violet get to the table everyone was there but Nessie, Jacob and Michael. "So Violet how's Your classes so far?" Jasper asked

"They're good not as bored as I thought. I don't like my French teacher though. She a totally bitch and doesn't know shit about what she teaching. Like today she told the whole class that the word for dad was actually the word for uncle."

"Violet I would like it if you didn't curse. I know I haven't been the dad I should be but I'm going to start now. So please try not to curse."

"I understand but you have to understand I'm 92 years old I'm not going to just be able to stop. But I will try for you."

"Thank you"

Just then Nessie and the boys walk up "Hey everybody! Violet I want you to meet Michael his apart of the pack with Jake." Nessie said excitedly. Michael and Violet just stare at each other "What the fuck are you doing here!"

"ME! I could say the same thing for you! How the hell did you get out?" Michael yells back

Violet then punched Michael. Michael doesn't do anything just hugs Violet. Violet just breaks down in his arms. "How could you just leave me like that? I missed you so much and I needed you and you weren't there. How could you?"

"I know I know I'm so sorry. You know I didn't have a chance. They told me what happened after we leave and I'm so sorry if my mum knew that what they would do with her research she would of never did it for them."

"Um could anyone clue us in. I'm really lost and would like to know what going on."

"It would take some much time to tell you and enough more time to get you to understand so let just wait for another time when we're not in such a public place." Michael replied looking around

Violet and Michael sit down and for the rest of the lunch time they were quiet. Jasper could tell that their relationship is complicated enough for vampires. He could tell there was a lot of love coming off of them but also so much hate. In his whole Lifetime he never comes across this and it puzzled him. Edward was really annoyed because violet was using Bella's gift against him so he couldn't hear anything. But it was time to go to music class with Violet and Michael. When they got there Violet introduces herself and the teacher told her she had to show everybody what she can do.

"What do you want me to show you?" Asked Violet

"Well if you can sing then I want you to sing for us and some for if you can play an instrument."

Violet goes to get a guitar and starts to sing 'Electric Feel' by MGMT and then goes to the piano and sings 'Your song' By Elton John. Everybody even Edward looked shocked. But Michael just looks proud.

"Well Miss Ollie I didn't see that one coming I must say but very good. I guess you can be with Edward yawls are about the same skill level."

"What do you mean? You have partners in music class? "

"Yes, At least in my class you do. Now go sit now so I can get on with my teaching please."


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess I should have been saying this but I don't own anyone but Michael and Violet**

Chapter 4

After music Violet had math with Nessie and Jacob. Then had history with Jasper and Rosalie, but Rosalie wasn't there cause she was skipping with Emmet. "Ollie Cullen is it? Well it nice to have you in my class. The Cullen have made somewhat of a name in this school I hope we see the same focus and drive from you."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. I'm not much of a school person. But Dr. Cullen wants me to at least try so here I am." Violet replies almost bored

Her comments get some whispers "Well let get start with class, take your seat in the back."

*After school *

"You ready to go hunting?"Jasper asked with hungry in his eyes

Violet Smiles "Of course" violet hopped on jaspers back

With that they were off. They didn't stop till they were 5 yards away from some deer/

"Ok so how do you want to do this? Do I need to catch them for you?" Jasper asked

"No watch this. It one of my many tricks, I think you're going to love it." Violet replied

Violet stands up and looks at the deer and smiles. Her body starts to glow and she starts to sing this light melody. The deer start to come to her slowly almost like they're draw to a light. Violet get down on his knees and looks them in the eyes and says "Hey, how are yawl doing?" She grabs one of them and whispers to it "I'm just going to take some blood. It wouldn't hurt much." With that she bites on it neck. After she done she looks at jasper "Your turn"

"I hunt a different way." He gets up and attacks a bear not too far away. When he done Violet walks over to him with the deer still under her spell. "Violet let them go unless you're still hungry." Jasper request . With that Violet stopped glowing and the deer ran off. " Do you not feel that your way of hunting is a little mean?" Violet Asked confused

"And you think your way is nice?"

"What wrong with my way? The animal has no idea what happening and will never remember. The bite will heal soon and they will not die. I don't see how any bad comes from it?"

"Well it still in pain at least my way they are never in pain."

"Your right I will kill them for now on. So let just walk back at a human pace. It will take us 2 hours I think that a good amount of time."

On the way home they filled each other in on everything that happened to them in the past 88 years. Jasper talked about Maria and Alice and life in the Cullen's house. Also how their relationship with the werewolves got to where it is now. Violet talk about life in the lab and all she learn from the scientist. After the walk was over they both knew a lot about each other. "Before we go inside do you want to talk about lunch today with Michael?" jasper asked in a fatherly tone

"I actually think I need to tell all of yawl at once if that ok? I know Michael here I can feel him. So we can do it now."

"Of course that sounds like a good idea."

When they walked in everyone was already in the living room. Alice came up to them and pointed to her head then laughs and gives jasper a kiss. "Hey daughter…oh I hope you don't mind me say that. It just I know your mum died and I felt like I could take her place. Not that I'm trying to take her place I would never…." Jasper kisses her to shut her up "Darling it fine Violet doesn't mind actually we were talking about it on the way here."

"Oh! I know I just did know if was still too soon."

"No your fine, I'm going to go talk to everyone now." Violet says while walking away

"Ok everybody Violet and I know yawls are going out of your minds. So just sit down and we will start of the beginning." Michael says. After everyone is seated Michael starts. "Ok so as you guys know Violet was born in a lab. My mother was one of the scientists that started the place. Which is why I was there, I was pretty much treated like everyone else though. The only different was when my mum left I left and I don't have any tattoos just the one that everyone involved with the lab in any form gets. Violet and I meet I'm guessing just after her dad left. I imprinted on her and it was the best 11 years of my life. Until my mum was done with her work she had nothing else to give to the program so we moved out of the lab. It hurt so badly when we left. Violet and I got in a big fight the day we left and we haven't seen each other again until earlier today at lunch. Well that my part. "

"Well my part is close to that but I guess my part goes more into why we have a broken relationship. See if you remember I have some werewolf in me too but not much just enough to be able to imprint. So I imprinted on Michael. We are told that it never happened before. That our love is the most pure they ever seen so of course we were the golden couple and with that came a lot of experiments. The part that I don't enough think Michael knows that the experiments that happen to lab born kids were so much worst then he had it. And behind his mum back they used her inventions to do horrible things. When she left there was no reason to be so light on us. Sometime it felt like your insides were melting it was so painful. And it all because of his mum ideas, I wish I could just forgive her easy but it going to take time." Violet knew if she went on she was going to break down so she left it at that.

"Wait so let me get this straight yawl are like double soul mates, but Violet your way to mad at him for something his mum did to just be happy with him. Wow talk about messed up. "Emmet says with a sad look on his face.

"I've already started forgiving his family. I think it the whole imprint thing it hard to stay mad at him." Violet said with a loving smile

"Yes I would like to sit down with you and get a idea of what they did to you. If you will not mind I know you probably have problem from it all and I would like to be prepared." Carlisle said "Of course, I think you already know most of it though" Violet replied "Yes, I do I just remembered. I think I have all my notes in my office somewhere. So I will go look at them and then I will come back and we will talk." With that he was gone. After that Nessie went to Jacob's house for a bonfire with his whole family. Alice talked jasper into going shopping with her in L.A. so they were going to be gone for a long time. Esme and Rosalie work on a flower garden in the back yard. Bella and Edward went to Seth's house for game night. Emmett went to his room to watch wrestling until Rosalie was done then they were going to have a romantic night out. So that left Michael and Violet on the couch alone. For a long time they just looked at each other. Then Violet made the room turn into a night sky. They just sit there looking at the stars. They didn't have to say a word. Just being in the same room was enough for them. Michael fell asleep but violet didn't she just worked on homework and talk with Carlisle. "Ok so how are your sleeping habits?" Carlisle asked with a pad and pen in hand "I sleep about one night a month" "Ok, so you can know do everything we can correct?" "Yes but there a problem, my human side won't let me do too much at a time so I can only do about 2 or 3 powers at a time. But that could change with the powers I use. Like Alice power is way too powerful for me I can't enough try to do it. Dad's I can feel people but I haven't been able to find out how to change the way they feel." "Do you have a chance of what you use and when you use it?" "Well if the person I got it from can then I can but if like Edward's power then no. It all depends on the person I get it from but since he can't choose to use it then I can't." "Thanks that good for now I think I have everything I need. You better get ready for school. Everybody is leaving in an hour. Wake Michael up please " Violet throws a pillow at Michael. "Get up we're leaving in an hour to go to school. I think I hear Esme in the kitchen so breakfast will probably be ready soon." "Thanks, I'm really am sorry for everything. You know if I had any idea what was happening I would of stopped it or at least tried to." "Yea, I know that might be the reason I didn't tell you in the first place I knew you would have gotten yourself killed" "And that would have been a bad thing?" Rosalie asked as she walks downs stairs "Oh come on you don't like my amazing smell? That really hurt Rose I thought we were bonding over cars. Now I think I'm going to cry. I need a hug. Come here Rose." Michael says while walk towards Rosalie. "Touch me and I will break all four of your legs" Rosalie warns Michael just backs up into the kitchen laughing. "We really need to stop getting people who are involved with werewolves." Rosalie said annoyed *At lunch* Everybody was at the table laughing and having a good time until some jock decided to ruin it. "Um excuse me I'm Nick Shamblin. I couldn't help but notice you were new. You are actually in my French and music class. Your amazing singer and player and your French is perfect. How did you get so good?" "I...um...Had a lot of free time so I taught myself how to play and sing my favored songs. Also my mum was French so I talked French only for the first few years of my life. Actually lived there too it very pretty." Violet answered "Wow, you're so pretty. If at any time you want to get together just tell and I'm yours." Michael said looking violet up and down "Thank you but I don't think she will want to. So how about you go back to your table before her big brothers get on your ass." Jasper says angrily Nick bends now and whispers to Violet "Maybe we can talk later when your siblings aren't here yea?" Nick straightens backup then smiles at jaspers and walks away. Nessie laughs and tells Michael "You might want show people Violet yours. Or your probably have the whole school trying to get with her enough the girls. Cause let's face it Violet your hot enough I can admit that and I'm in a happy commanded relationship. " "I can't" Michael says sadly "And whys that?" Bella asked Violet looks at Michael and says "Cause were not together" 


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anyone but Violet and Michael**

Chapter 5

Everyone look shocked. Nessie even did a spit take.

"What in the hell do you mean y'all aren't together? I don't think that physically possible!" Jacob said amazed

"Well it very hard to get back together after being apart for that long. It like our hearts will explode if we do too much too soon. So we have to easy into. "Violet replied

"So what are y'all going to do? Date other people until y'all are ready?" Bella asked a little confused

"Well close to that we will probably just have friends with benefits cause let's face it we have needs." Michael replied

While everyone was taking all of this in Nick Shamblin walked up with a big smile. "Sorry but I couldn't help over hear the friends with benefits comment and I would be more than happy to be that for you, Violet."

Violet looked at Michael and smiled and replied "Well then I guess I got mine first" Violet laughs get up and grabs Nick's hand. "Let's go get started"

After they left Michael growled and got up and threw his food away. "I'm skipping the rest of the day I will see y'all tonight."

"Wait, where are you going?" Jacob ask chasing him

"I'm going to find the hottest girl in town take her to the Cullen's house and fuck her hard so violet can hear clearly."

"Dude seriously? Are you crazy?"

"No it just the way it is. Bye"

With that Michael was gone. Jacob went back to the table and put his arm around Nessie "Babe please promises me that will never be us." He kisses her cheek

"I promise, I'm yours forever and always. We might as well get married already." Nessie replies with a smile that meant she was up to something. Jacob knew this smile well but didn't care cause she was right they'd been together for 5 years already. And had also been best friends for 11 years. He was going to have to do some planning.

"Alice what are we going to do about Violet? I mean what would a normal parent do?" Jasper asked

"I don't know. I'm mean we can't just let her do it can we? But what are we suppose to say 'bad girl! Don't sleep with boys'? That doesn't seem right, I say we let them work it out."

The bell rings and so everybody went their different ways. No one saw Violet or Michael for the rest of the day. When everybody got home Jasper went straight to Violet's room, but finds no Violet. He was worried but he didn't want to think about it too much so he and Alice went to their favorite place in the woods. It was a clearing on top of a mountain. It had the best view; you could see the whole town from there. Alice sit in Jaspers lap and played with his hair. "Stop worrying she will be fine." "I can't help it darling she's my daughter and she doesn't know what the world can be like." Jasper pushes some hair out of Alice's face. "I'm a little shock you're not a little worried." "I am but I know if she in real trouble I will see something then we will help her. So please stop worrying and kiss me." Alice said almost demanding.

Jasper smiles and puts his hand on her cheek and rubs his lips on hers and kisses her gently. Alice put her hand in his hair and inches closer to him. Jasper puts an arm around her and his kiss grows more passionate. He takes off his shirt and her shirt then unbuttons her pants. Alice stands up and helps him take off her pants then throws him back on is back. Then unbuttons his pants and puts her hand in his pants. While she did that he undoes her bra and starts licking her boobs. Alice let out a moan and smiles, then she take off jasper's pant and his underwear and starts rubbing him. Jasper throws his head back moan "God Alice you're so fucking hot." Alice then takes off her underwear. Jasper pulls her on top of him and kisses her. Then jasper slow enters Alice and start moving his hips. "Oh my God that feels so good!" Alice screams and starts moving her hips with his. They went on for a long time just enjoying each other until the sun went down. They got dress and slowly took their time get back to the house.

When they got home it was about 7pm. Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet were all in the living room watching a movie for school. "Hey guys, Where's everybody else?" Jasper asked when he walked into the room. "Nessie is at Jake's house doing homework and Carlisle and Esme are at a hospital party. We still don't know where Violet is." Bella answered. Jasper walks to the love seat with Alice behind him "Well I'm going to sit here till she gets back." The Front door opens and Michael and this girl come in laughing. The girl has blond hair and is wearing the shortest shorts you can image. "What up everybody, this is Amy she is my new friend." Emmet starts laughing but Rose hit him so he stops. "Nice to meet you Amy. " Edward says with a grossed out look on his face. Amy and Michael sit on the floor together and start making out. Everybody try to tone them out and finish their movie. 30 Minutes later Violet comes home "Hey! It my new family!" Chuckles "What's up everybody?" Violet asks then falls down but still laughs. "Oops I seem to not be able to walk." Violet laughs again. The front door opens again and Carlisle and Esme come in. "Carlisle I think Violet drunk." Emmet says a little amused "I'm not drunk you shut up." Violet says slurring. "Oh God she is!" Bella says


End file.
